User talk:DavidJCobb
Welcome Hi, welcome to Halo Stunting Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Stunt Infobox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Matortheeternal (Talk) 01:23, October 24, 2009 User Page, Talk Page, General UI, ETC. Hey DJC. This message is about multiple things. Here's a list: :*I would like to make myself a GOOD user-page. Seeing as to the fact that I am the administrator of this wiki and I will be interacting with many people. Its just logical to have one. However, I have very little if not no knowledge of how to make one. I would really appreciate assistance. :*I would like to modify the General UI and the format of user's talk pages. Halopedia has something completely different to what is currently on Stuntopedia (the default UI). I do not know exactly how to change this, but I would very much like to begin to undertake the predictably long and difficult process of changing it. :*I would like to make the main page. I had an idea before that blended some of the ideas from three other wikis into an original product. I would like to create this if possible. :*EDIT: Furthermore, I would like to come up with a way to upload videos that is fool proof. In the past, halo videos have been lost on many occasions to faulty providers/bad service. I would like to find a way to upload halo videos that will not be lost, but uploads at high quality and has streaming available. I would also like the player of the provider to be embeddable. I can do some research on this, but I thought I would let you know so you could look around too. Thanks, Matortheeternal 04:24, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Well,... :*Okay. Tell me what you want it to look like. (If you can draw a basic sketch (even if it's just boxes showing where you want things to go), that'd also be helpful.) :*If you're referring to Halopedia's User/UserWiki: system,... User pages appear to be generated from some internal/Special:/template page. I'm not sure where that is or how to edit it, but I'm aware that many of Halopedia's features (like comments) are done with extensions. :*See my first bullet point. :*YouTube has embeddable players, but you need an account to upload. I think users can upload raw video files here, but they're not embeddable. It may be possible to get an embeddable player for on-site files, but this would require... (And I'm not sure how to set these up, though I believe there is a wiki for MediaWiki extensions.) :**A MediaWiki extension or the use of tricky OBJECT/EMBED tags :**A Flash presentation that acts as a player :DavidJCobb 22:53, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Xfire Have you got xfire as well, DavidJCobb? You and Mator may have to do some heavy editing to the pages I create. I'm not that great at this "formal writing" as it's called. --Pixel-brain 16:15, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I do. I also check this wiki for changes rather often -- it's still pretty small, so I can afford to take a look at each edit. DavidJCobb 21:37, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Ladder Comments I reviewed the comments you made, and thank you for making them. Some things in stunting just can't be explained properly though. You'd just have to experience them yourselves. Review the follow-up comments in the article if you want. FemixZn 19:57, December 18, 2009 (UTC) De-Rendering I would like you to not completely undo changes I make to articles without consulting me. I made those changes for good reasons, and you just reverted them without a thought—I find that to be very disrespectful. Your edit added unneeded complexity and turned a simple clear definition, into a vague technical one. I had the header layout for a reason, it provides organization so the article isn't in some giant block form. Please, if you want to make a major change like that, ask me first! In regards to the articles about phantom vehicles: I would like you to know that there are only a few stunts that phantom (I mean that there's only 3-5) I think that since the phantoms are so different in nature, they should have articles of their own. If you disagree, you can discuss with me rather then ruthlessly deleting my changes to an article. I am going to be gone for a few days, so I simply changed the article back to my format. If you had reasons for changing the article as you did, feel free to post them here, and I will check them when I get back. But please, please, don't change the article back to how you had it before getting my OK. I don't mean to censor you, its just that I find it very disrespectful that you completely undid all of my work, and I'd rather not have a row with you over it. Matortheeternal 01:59, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :#I did think about it. I've stated my reasons at Talk:De-rendering, but I'll also reply here. I advise that you reply there, however. :#I can try to avoid the jargon in the future. :#Yes, but the article titles (Ghost Shroom (Phantom)) would imply that the articles are about the phantoming itself, rather than the stunt that involves it. :#General policy on Wikipedia and other wikis is that reverts are not meant out of disrespect. Instantly assuming that my edit was made "without a thought", on the other hand,... :DavidJCobb 02:03, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Stunt Article /*Extent*/ My wording is fail at the end of the /*Extent*/ section of Stunt. Help plox. Specifically referring to: Then there are minor types of launches such as: deflection launches, pressure launches, plasma launches, force launches, dead-fire grenade launches, and marine launches. Then there are the differences between each individual stunt within these groups. This illustrates the extensiveness of stunting in halo. (Bold) Matortheeternal 16:35, January 15, 2010 (UTC)